Yu-Gi-OH Zexal Xtreme!
by SoulPhoenix247
Summary: Two years after the finale of Yu-Gi-OH ZEXAL II a new protagonist, Nikko Kurokaze begins his journey to become the best, but little does he know his past will soon threaten not just his future, but the whole universe's. With the help of his friends and champions Yuma and Kite will he be able to overcome the turbulence of this new destructive force or will lives be lost?


Darkness. The malevolent shroud of the night that slithers across our heart and every world in our universe.

Silence. The chilling, voiceless echo that feeds on the fear of the man dragging them further into mental agony.

These two perpetual dooms resided here, draining the life and colour from all the walls that surrounded it's unfortunate inhabitants, like some bloodthirsty fiend sucking the life out of it's prey. Everything was still and blind to us all but no longer silent as tiny whimpers entered the room.

CRASH!

The terrifying screech of lightning bolts split through the near endless silence illuminating the room with its solemn glare. Everything was clear now. The whimpers belonged to that of a young boy (maybe 3 or 4 in age) with light brown spiky hair, his small timid face now colourless from what he was witnessing. The boy snuggled into what seemed to be his older brother for protection and some means of security as they both sat on the frozen floor of the dark lit room in their dressing gowns. His brother, (18 years of age) had dark grey spiky hair much like his younger but more of it that was tied back in some sort of spiked ponytail. A similar scarce complexion slowly crept across his face as he stared on in fear while trying to comfort his younger sibling.

CRASH!

The lightning attacked the midnight air once again brightening the eerie room with its uncontrollable presence.

'Momma?' the small boy questioned as he tried to stand up.

'Stay back my son', the beautiful yet scarce voice of their parent answered as she turned her head to face them. Her hair was pale pink, straight and stretched halfway down her back in a ponytail with a smooth flick of hair curling upward near her fringe. Despite the circumstance she was in, her face was soft and untouched uttering those words to her children. She wore a pale purple suit like jacket and trousers with a white undershirt to match her personality; Pure. On her wrist presented a white duel disk in the shape of a heart that had not long been activated and had no cards amongst it. Her eyes were bright blue like the sky you would see on the most peaceful of days and resting over one of them was a D-Gazer similar in colour to the Duel Disk she held. This optical device would allow her to see the reality of this Duel and what frightening outcome awaits.

'Everything is going to be okay.' she continued calmly and turned back around to hide the truth. She lied, but it was only natural for a mother to do so to protect her children. 'I set this card face down', their mother places a card from her hand face down on her Duel Disk while saying these words, 'And with that I'll end my turn'.

'I guess this is the only way..', the female duelist thought as she looked back towards the young boys with a sad expression and turned back towards the duel field to face her enemy with a serious look in her eye.

'Oooh, looking serious are we?', a shady character stood opposite the female duelist joked. 'But no matter, without monsters on the field my creature will destroy you! And then I'll be able to get what I want'. The enemy cackled sinisterly as the surrounding darkness enveloped him whole so nothing of him could be seen except his intense shadowy figure, however that was not all that hid beneath the darkness.

CRASH!

A huge creature hovered above the maleficent shadow controlling it; no features could be seen but its overall shape. From first glance, it appeared to have devilish wings, and menacing horns protruding from it head.

'Now your time is over!' the creatures master shouted, 'Demonic Stream!' Reacting to its master's command the creature opened awoke showing two large blood red eyes that glowed in the darkness striking fear into those that witnessed them. Following this a stream of crimson energy appeared from what seemed the mouth of the monstrous being and flew towards the female duelist pulling her into a living nightmare.

'I will not let you hurt my children; I'll protect them at all cost. I activate my trap card!' the female voice shouted as a card appeared on the field and activated creating a brown dome-like energy barrier around her and splitting the monsters attack as it collided with it and rebounded destroying part of the building behind her.

'NO!', the shady character screamed as he stepped back, 'Not that card!' Suddenly the brown dome seemed to crumble and the ground below the field they stood on began to melt away as he and the duelling mother were raised into the air as if no gravity resided there anymore.

'Yes, you are correct. This was the only way to protect everyone from you.', the female voice explained as a large portal erupted from the landscape beneath then and began to slowly absorb them like a universal black hole whilst the two duelist slowly resorted to dust as they were.

'AAARGH!', the enemy screamed as he was pulled into the growing void located where they once stood.

'Momma? What's happening?', the elder of the children got to his feet and asked, his eyes watering from seeing his mother this way.

Their mother turned to face them and started glowing brightly and smiled to him. 'Jet my dear, I'm sorry to leave you but it was the only way to protect your younger brother'. Jet turned to his younger brother who was still curled up scared on the outskirts of the room and a tear ran down his cheek as he turned back to face the angel in front of him. 'Promise me... promise me you will look after him', her gentle words spoke as her whole body became streams of white light and entered the portal as it began to close up.

Her final words echoed through the dark room as it returned to normal, 'I LOVE YOU, JET! NIKKO!' All was silent again afterward…

CRASH!

A loud sound entered the room as a young teenage boy fell off his bed. His skin was fair, his hair was brown and spiky with a white fringe spiking down the right side of his face. The boy lay on the carpeted floor in his light blue pajama bottoms and rubbed his eyes, then reached for his head.

'Ouch…'


End file.
